Inmortal
by ghoststories
Summary: Relatos cortos, diferentes historias en diferentes universos. Rivetra.


Le echaba mucho de menos.

Habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron en persona, y la muchacha recordaba como si fuese ayer los últimos momentos junto a su pareja antes de despedirse. El recuerdo del aroma de la colonia que usó aquella mañana, el de ese último e intenso beso que compartieron o el de la forma en la que agarraba firmemente su cadera se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria.

No era la primera vez que se despedían, pues el azabache se había mudado a Inglaterra hacía casi un año y había viajado de vuelta a su país natal en varias ocasiones, pero por mucho tiempo que pasara la joven jamás acabaría de acostumbrarse al hueco vacío en su cama.

Aun así se alegraba por él, pues había conseguido un empleo con un horario y sueldo bastante buenos. Resulta que cuando el tío del joven Ackerman estaba a punto de jubilarse, consiguió convencer a su jefe para que contratara a su sobrino y que éste ocupara su puesto de trabajo en la importante cadena de hoteles Mulligan.

Desde el primer momento, la muchacha había apoyado al azabache a aceptar el puesto y se había entusiasmado por él, a pesar de que por dentro le dolía demasiado la idea de estar separada de su pareja por tanto tiempo.

Aquella mañana Petra volvió del trabajo un tanto exhausta, pero muy contenta.

A la joven le habían dado unos días libres y estaba deseando llegar a casa para empezar a disfrutarlos. No quería perder un segundo de sus imprevistas vacaciones, así que llamó a su amiga Hanji para contarle la noticia y proponerle algo que hacer esa noche.

—¡Petra! ¿Cómo está mi enana favorita?—Preguntó entusiasmada la mujer de desordenados cabellos castaños al responder al teléfono.

Petra soltó una risita nerviosa.—¡Adivina qué! ¡Me han dado el resto de la semana mas la siguiente libres! Por fin, ya estaba demasiado estresada...no tienes ni idea de lo que cansa cuidar de tantos niños a la vez...—Suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa tras hacerlo.—Pero bueno, no te llamaba para eso. ¿Hacemos algo esta noche? Hay una peli que quiero ver, Levi me la recomendó el otro día.

—Oh, ¿el enano ha salido de su cueva para hacer vida social e ir al cine? No me lo creo.

—¡Hanji!—Se quejó Petra, aunque terminó soltando una carcajada.—Bueno, según me contó él, Erwin prácticamente le arrastró al cine. Solía ser yo quien hacía esas cosas...—Murmuró con melancolía y suspiró. El otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio, algo que extrañó a Petra por lo que volvió a hablar tras unos segundos.—Hanji, ¿me escuchas?

La mujer rió; una idea un tanto descabellada acaba de cruzar su mente como si de un relámpago se tratase.—Sí, sí...es sólo que...uh, ¿hasta cuando dijiste que tenías libre?

* * *

El azabache caminaba por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Bristol. No estaba de muy buen humor aquella noche, pues se había visto obligado a trabajar horas extra. El capullo de su jefe le había dejado una montaña de papeleo el cual debía tener listo para el lunes siguiente, y si quería tener el fin de semana libre, la única opción que tenía era quedarse unas cuantas horas de más en la oficina.

Erwin, su compañero de piso, le había avisado de que esa noche saldría con unos amigos así que tendría la casa para él solo.

Por fin podría hacer maratón de películas de Quentin Tarantino en paz. El rubio, en contra de la voluntad de Levi, se unía y solía comentarlo todo en voz alta, impidiendo así que Levi disfrutara completamente de la película.

Había pensado en verla por videollamada con Petra, pero enseguida recordó que en Brooklyn, donde vivía ella, ya era de madrugada y probablemente estaría durmiendo.

Suspiró y encajó la llave en la cerradura. Ni siquiera le apetecía cenar, lo único que quería hacer era darse una buena ducha y encender el portátil.

Giró la muñeca y abrió la puerta. Como era de esperar, el apartamento estaba completamente a oscuras.

Levi se adentró en este y cerró la puerta para después caminar hacia el acogedor salón. Iba a enchufar el ordenador ya que había olvidado ponerlo a cargar la noche anterior, sin embargo, en cuanto puso un pie en la sala, las luces se encendieron, cegándolo por segundos.

—¡SORPRESA!

No le dio tiempo siquiera a preguntarse qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pues alguien se abalanzó sobre él de inmediato.

Al instante supo de quien se trataba sin tener ni que echar un vistazo a esa persona. Reconocería ese abrazo en cualquier lugar, pues se había encargado de memorizar cuidadosamente la manera en la que los delgados brazos de la muchacha se envolvían alrededor de su torso, al igual que el característico aroma a vainilla que desprendía su cabello o la manera en la que escondía su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Realmente era Petra quien le abrazaba, o estaba soñando?

Con rapidez, Levi la estrechó entre sus brazos. La joven, tras unos segundos y con los ojos húmedos, elevó su cabeza para observar el rostro ajeno y esbozó una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Cuantísimo había extrañado a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos. Cada kilómetro de distancia le había ardido en su interior. Estaba tan acostumbrado a abrazarla todas las noches, a besarla, a verla sonreír y al sonido de su risa que le había resultado extremadamente difícil asimilar que solamente podía estar junto a ella en contadas ocasiones.

El azabache se inclinó unos centímetros para por fin acabar con la escasa distancia entre ellos dos, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Petra rápidamente correspondió al beso con intensidad, entreabriendo un poco los labios para dar vía libre a su pareja.

—¡Eh, tortolitos! ¡Dejad eso para cuando estéis solos, que vais a acabar arrancándonos la ropa!—Exclamó Hanji riendo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, se separaron. El rostro de Petra estaba adornado por un tierno sonrojo y una dulce y leve sonrisa dirigida al hombre que tenía delante.

—Oye, ¿tú no estabas al otro lado del Atlántico?—Murmuró el azabache.

La joven no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de su garganta.—Lo estaba, pero Hanji me consiguió un billete y bueno...—Sonrió de nuevo.—Ya sabes que me dieron unos días libres en el trabajo.

Levi asintió y giró la cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia la morena, demandando una explicación de cómo había conseguido dos billetes de avión de un día para otro. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—Tengo contactos.

—Debía haberlo supuesto. Y tú, Erwin, más te vale no volver a mentirme.

—Venga ya, es mejor llevarte una sorpresa. No todos los días se encuentra uno a su novia que vive en la otra punta del mundo en su apartamento.

Hanji, Erwin y Petra se habían compinchado y habían ideado el plan para sorprender a Levi juntos.

Ellas no habían visto a Erwin en persona antes, pues siempre era Levi quien viajaba a Estados Unidos para visitarlas. El rubio y Hanji solían colarse en las videollamadas de Levi y Petra y poco a poco fueron haciéndose más cercanos, por lo que la pelirroja no era la única que se moría de ganas de ver a cierta persona al otro lado del océano.

El viaje había sido muy imprevisto y repentino. Tras once agotadoras horas en avión, finalmente llegaron a Inglaterra por la tarde, con el tiempo justo para llegar al apartamento con Erwin y preparar la sorpresa. Por suerte, al haberse retrasado Levi en llegar, les sobró tiempo.

Los cuatro pasaron varias horas en el salón, conversando y contando viejas anécdotas. A pesar de ser viernes, decidieron no salir esa noche ya que después de un viaje tan largo, Hanji y Petra estaban demasiado cansadas, por no hablar de jet-lag.

Se fueron a dormir bien entraba la madrugada. Petra siguió a Levi hasta su cuarto y cuando llegó se dejó caer sobre su cama, exhausta. Había llegado el momento que más esperaba después del reencuentro, y era la hora de tumbarse juntos.

—Levi...déjame una camiseta tuya. Estoy cansada y mi maleta está muy lejos...—Hizo un puchero, señalando su equipaje, el cual estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

—Eres una vaga.—A Petra no le dio tiempo a replicar porque rápidamente Levi le lanzó una de sus camisetas perfectamente dobladas. Ella refunfuñó y comenzó a cambiarse.

Cuando se colocó la prenda de su pareja, cerró los ojos, aspirando el familiar aroma que la tela desprendía. Se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado para indicarle al azabache que quería que se acostase a su lado lo antes posible. La muchacha estaba agotada, pero no quería perder un minuto más de disfrutar de la compañía del joven.

Levi se recostó a su lado, tapándose con la sábana. La sonrisa de Petra se amplió en cuanto sintió los labios ajenos presionados contra la piel de su frente. Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró.

—Te quiero mucho, Levi.—Murmuró la muchacha en voz baja.

—Petra. Ven a vivir conmigo.—La joven, extrañada ante la repentina propuesta, elevó la cabeza para mirar al azabache. Por el tono de su voz, estaba segura de que lo decía muy en serio.

—Cariño, sabes que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero-

—Ven a vivir conmigo. Tengo un trabajo estable y no voy a encontrar uno mejor en Brooklyn, estuve años buscando allí. Aún somos jóvenes, pero tenemos que empezar a planear nuestro futuro juntos. No quiero que sigamos viviendo separados. Quiero estar contigo, quiero despertarme a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.

Algo se removió en su pecho. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Petra había estado realmente sensible esos últimos días, por lo que las palabras del azabache la conmovieron. Vivir con él era lo que más deseaba, y no le importaba dejar todo lo demás atrás si con ello podrían tener una vida juntos. Era una ciudad grande, encontraría un trabajo y se mudarían juntos. Aunque le temía a los cambios y a la inestabilidad, algún día tendría que armarse de valor, batir las alas y volar, ¿qué momento mejor que ese?

—Sí.—Murmuró finalmente, y ejerció algo de presión en su labio inferior, buscando contener la emoción.—Sí. Tienes razón. Ya es hora de empezar nuestra vida.—Se aferró a él con un poco más de fuerza y frotó su rostro levemente contra su pecho.—Y jamás podría encontrar una persona mejor para compartir la mía.—Sonrió, despegándose unos centímetros para clavar su mirada en los zafiros que tanto la cautivaban.

El azabache no perdió un segundo y agarró la barbilla de la contraria con suavidad. Compartieron un beso lento y sumamente tierno, de esos que jamás se olvidan, y de esa forma sellaron la promesa.

Y no tardaron demasiados meses en cumplirla.


End file.
